1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door for use on a motor vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a motor vehicle door is openably and closably mounted on a motor vehicle body by a plurality of vertically spaced hinges mounted on a substantially vertical edge of the door. The motor vehicle door can be locked in a closed position by a lock incorporated in the door.
Motor vehicle doors are required to have a sufficient degree of rigidity to resist forces applied from front and side areas. In recent years, reinforcements known as impact beams are placed in motor vehicle doors to protect them against large external forces that are applied upon motor vehicle collision.
Such impact beams are, however, responsible for an increase in the weight of motor vehicle doors, resulting in an increase in the weight of motor vehicles.